


The Confused One

by AceGayElementLad



Category: Halloween - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceGayElementLad/pseuds/AceGayElementLad
Summary: This is a story I wrote for my English class a while back and thought I would share it, It is pretty bad but it's the first "scary" story I've ever done so I'm sorry if it sucks. I hope you guys like my original story, bye!





	The Confused One

Cling, vrrrrrrrrrr, Creek, Creek, many noises filled the ever so dark and Dangerous house that Jaden had been living in for nearly 4 months now. When she bought this house nobody seemed concerned or worried about anything in this house, but Jaden was very concerned. Everything seemed ”haunted” in a way but she didn't really understand it, she didn't complain to much because she got the place for a great price and didn't want to ruin her having a home, it was very hard to live alone and split off from your family like she did, trying to forget all of the creepy things that she wondered about the house, Jaden walked slowly across the wooden floor to her living room, everything creaking and making mysterious sounds. As she headed downstairs to sit on the couch and watch some tv Jaden started hearing noises that sounded like… chainsaws….??? Further and further she went down the old wood stairs when all the sudden she smelt something...It smelled like burning wood, the whole area and room around her got warmer. Suddenly crash! It sounded as though the wooden stairs had given way, she spun around to find that nothing was on fire or broken. Being utterly terrified she ran down the rest of stairs rushing into her living room and jumped on her couch looking around nervously. She lived alone and all of her family lived really far away and she was starting to worry and ask herself many questions. After hearing more strange noises she sunk lower down on the couch hoping she would feel safe again not knowing what to do or expect. The floor mysteriously starts creaking and spins her head up...Nothing there. She slowly stands up and walks around, she starts hearing something.. It sounds like a baby laughing. Looking all around the house she comes across a room where the noise was flowing from. She opened the door and there laid a stuffed animal dog and the whole room was decorated for a child. The weird thing was she didn't own any stuffed animals or know any people with babies. All of the sudden the room with the stuffed dog filled with eerie mist and everything decorating the room disappeared. She fell backwards onto the floor staring at the room. Startled she ran back to the living room and ducked down on the couch, and with one last look around the lonesome house, everything went gloomy and dark. Everything began to drown in eerie mist and then all of sudden just like that Jaden was in a dark abandoned forest filled with the weirdest noises she could ever imagine. She started running, running from all her fears, all the things that could hurt her. Nothing was safe to her so she ran. The many trees that surrounded her made the mist rise above her, she couldn't see anything, she was confused and scared. In the distance, she heard the faint noise of chainsaws and some other mysterious noise looming behind the trees. Spinning around she saw only fog and what things to come, she wanted to run but there was nowhere to run to. She tried to hide her fear but couldn't, falling to the ground she saw a mysterious figure walking through the trees, and she felt almost as there was some magic within this forest. The figure moved behind the trees in the distance and she froze, any happiness that might have might have been hidden with her escaped as she encountered the figure, her tall skinny body, and evil face, she drew a wand and pointed at Jaden’s throat as she laid on the ground hopelessly, she had to get up and run, but she couldn't. She was no longer tired but the magic was holding her back forcing her into the darkness. As the evil looking figure circled around Jaden, she looked behind her and shoot magic at some trees and as Jaden looked over she could see that before the magic even hit there seemed to be something splattered on them, and most of the ground for that matter she squinted at it to try to see what it was..it was blood. With that the magic the evil figure had cast went flying and hit the trees, a huge puff of smoke appeared gently rising and formed a ghost, as it drifted away from the words “Bella has come, fear me” in the most creepy way ever. Jaden had no idea what to do or if she speaks or even looks at Bella, she tried to focus her attention away but then Bella started talking. “I've had a bad life, and the only way to solve that I've found is to harm others and make them suffer like I did.” She slowly grimaced and continued “Abandoned as a child, not loved by my entire family, no accepted, many thoughts and things flew through my mind when I was younger, I also was abused and hated, I was called an accident and everything seemed wrong.” Jaden knew that she seemed very upset, Bella looked up and had a crooked weird smile on her face and she seemed to be letting off a bad aura about her and Jaden slowly looked up to see a woman that was tall and very skinny, her hair formed long black curls that flowed down and her evil eyes looked as if there were actual flames burning her eyes, signs of hatred and violence. Her outfit was just about pure black and looked slightly torn and messed up. Bella circled around laughing a laugh that made you know that she had laughed this way before at other people, probably in similar situations. Jaden looked up and saw pure darkness, she felt hopeless, lost, scared. She tried to run away but the magic held her down forcing her down against a rock. Run, run, run that's all that she could even think about, all her concentration was set on running away from this evil witch murder. She focused really hard but nothing, she started to hear insane noises like before and she looked petrified, Jaden once more thought about getting free and with all the relief in the world the mysterious force that was pulling her down seemed to let go, Bella hadn't noticed yet she was to busy blabbing on about how she makes her victims suffer before killing, Jaden saw a small creepy smile reach across her face. Jaden then realized that Bella had pinned her down so she could kill Jaden, with that horrible thought she ran as fast as she could, she had no clue where to go but all she knew was that if she didn't run she wouldn't have a life, after what she thought felt like hours she saw something in the distance.. It looked like a building so she kept running as fast as she could. Reaching the mysterious building she saw it was old and abandoned, it looked so creepy to her and as she walked closer she heard crazy laughs and screams. Her eyes widened, she looked up and there was a sign that said “insane asylum, trying to treat mental illnesses” but it looked as if the letters were scratched out and the sign looked old and moldy. Then knowing that she bolted away trying to be safe from this everlasting fear that raged within her, she was more scared than she could ever be, lungs pounding and aching she started to slow down but heard something in the distance speeding up from fear she didn't notice the huge rock that was in her path so she tripped and cut her hand on the rock, laying down for a moment in pain from her burning lungs and bleeding hand she knew and told herself she had to keep pushing through. A few minutes later she was in a new area of the forest that seemed kind of normal but she didn't want to trust anything, as she ran she heard a noise behind her that made her stop dead in her tracks, it was the sound of Bella appearing from her magic transportation mist. Jaden slowly turned around not ready for anything and Bella leaned in and spoke in the scariest voice Jaden could ever imagine “if you ever see me again even if not in this form, your gonna have the absolute worst time of your entire life” gave the creepiest smile and she disappeared. Confused Jaden looked around and saw, sure enough, she looked around and she was back home standing in the living room looking utterly terrified. Confused she thought and thought all night, not being able to sleep she sunk down onto the couch not wanting to move all night. Why had Bella said “even if I'm not in this form” puzzling everything and anything she didn't move, the next morning she took chances and went out into public to go to the store even though she was utterly scared. Grabbing a buggy she walked down the bread aisle. After getting her bread and setting it in the cart she looked down at her checklist. Turning her head she saw the weirdest thing, standing just down the aisle with nothing in her cart was a woman that looked just like Bella.. Jaden thought this was odd so she swiftly walks away, She tries to think nothing of it and heads home. After getting home she put away the groceries and heard the sounds of Bella’s shoes..walking across her floor, she spun around and there stood Bella towering over her like a starving raven, and with one last scream, Jaden was dead.


End file.
